duzell's escape and ishtar's new fights!
by fire-sorceress12
Summary: the party is here leene ashley and all of them what in the world will happen? escaped ishtar? missing duzell? mayhem is above the castle! DuzellXIshtar pairings! -spoilers- (rating uppers for my language)ni shonen-ai or anything! just language
1. Chapter 1 Duzell's missing, maddness

Fire-Chan: Yo was sup peeps?

Darres: are you kidding me? You are so going to ruin it all for me, girl!

Fire-Chan: what do you think you are doing here anyways Darres? How did you get here? Ishtar: I want my Duzie Wuzie!!! -Starts to cry-

Fire-Chan: uh ok... well here's the story my first one I guess. The others weren't quite to my taste so this will have to do! Ok see ya and plz R&R!!!! .

Fire-chan: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE GAME!!!!!! –screaming that at top of lungs-

Chapter 1 Duzell's Missing, Maddness Comes

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT AGAIN DUZIE!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. No he got away from me again. I guess he really hates me i mean we were just arguing for a bit... Somehow that "bit" was the cause of his leave. I am so damn horrible!! I shoulda never fought with him like I did now he's mad at me...  
"LADY ISHTAR WHAT IS GOING ON!!!" Keld yelled.  
"Duzie escaped again and now I am worried about poor Duzie!" I said  
"Oh my god lady Ishtar please keep your voice down we have guests," Darres said.  
I cannot believe what he is doing right now. That guy has got to be the most of the idiots I run into. Well must admit he still cares a lot. I wonder who the guests are. I wonder where Duzell is... hm... where. Last time I saw him trying to strangle me on my own bed. I don't know what has gotten into him lately. He has got to be really mad to just you know act weird. He was just too stubborn sometimes and when he was yelling at me for not telling him that there was something on the bed and all that stuff. Lately I seem to have gotten sadder by the minutes of the days. Is he mad at me? What did I do to him?  
"Lady Ishtar I hate to um...interrupt your conversation but Lady Leene is here along with her husband Ashley is here too." Darres said rather harshly.  
"Her? Here? Wow, what is she up to now... hey Darres tell me are they here to see someone?" I asked.  
"N-no no-not at all! Heh, heh well I gotta go um... talk to Sir Keld," he said and left.  
I wonder what has gotten into him too. I wonder what everybody is up to. I searched some more around the rooms to find nothing not, even a trace of Duzell. I guess he was mad at me really mad. I searched once again and there was no site or trace at all. I guess I have to sneak out again and this time I will not tell anyone or give that look on my face. Gee I really need to find him. I want to apologize to him badly. I know I was mean and all but he didn't have to leave for that matter. I guess after he regained his true form he didn't need me to help him at all. I know that he was acting strange but he didn't mention that he would leave.  
"Lady Ishtar, Sir Keld would like to see you," Darres said when he walked into my room.  
"Why would he want me down there? He knows that I don't want to be around all of them right now right?" I asked sadly.  
"Sadly, no. He didn't say why, all he wanted was you to go down there that's all I know ok?" Darres asked me. "Oh and Lord Jened and Diaage or should I say Sharlen is here. So why don't you go down there.  
"What!!! Sharlen, and Uncle Jened? Great just my luck!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and stomped down the stairs. I saw all of them sat there and I saw Yuujin was there too. He was just sitting there smiling at the comments of Ashley and them. He acted as though he knows him. Gargh! I slammed fist at the meeting room. All eyes were set to me. "SO OLD FART WHAT DO YA WANT WITH ME NOW?" I yelled.  
"Well Lady Ishtar we have marriage arrangements for you and Lord Yuujel," the old fart said.  
"WHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!" I yelled, "AND WHY IS YUUJIN IN THIS!" I growled.  
"Cough he is Lord Yuujel," old fart said.  
"WHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!!!! HIM!!! YOU OLD ------- RETARDED -------! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A DMN THING TO ME YOU OLD PIECE OF ----!!! COULDN'T YOU JUST GO TO ----!!!!" I cursed.  
"Um... very verbal words mi'lady but he is," he said.  
"OH YEAH NOW I'M MAD YA OLD FART! REALLY, REALLY DMN MAD!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO STRANGLE YOU, YOU OLD GEEZER!!!" I shouted. I stomped into my room and slammed the door really hard. I was cursing my head off in my room hoping that it wasn't true. He is my cousin decised as my magic teacher was my cousin and I kissed him on the cheek! Yelch!!! I slammed my fist on the walls. I was really mad at them right now. They all knew. Even Darres. He had lied to me! They all did. I feel so used!!! I can't stand that! I threw a vase at the opened door and it hit Darres who was walking in. I turned my back to him and stomped to my bed. I closed the curtains.  
"lady Ishtar be reasonable with this, I'm sorry we all kept this from you but I woulda told you but you know how Keld is?" he asked.  
"so you are telling me that I was the one that was tricked even Jill and Krai knew? Oh yeah and I kissed him on the cheek a few loooonng months ago!" I shouted  
"Lady Ishtar please calm down!"  
"WHY SHOULD I!!!" I screamed....  
  
Fire-chan: sry for the cliffy but this is the new edited chapter so don't get mad I decided to do that for fun! Ok g2gs byes byes!!! Oh and this is new and improved oks?!


	2. Chapter 2 ishtar's new adventure duzell'...

Chapter 2 Ishtar Sneaks Out, Duzell's Surprise  
  
-Ishtar-  
  
"Will you just listen to me for once lady Ishtar?!" Darres shouted at me.  
  
Why should I of all people? Listen to my subjects? Why should I do what he says? He doesn't have the right to anyways... I guess I was stubborn too. I guess that too. I really shouldn't be yelling at him. What kind of person have I become? Someone I love so much and ow I'm yelling at him... I guess that I wasn't so kind. "Darres I'm sorry I really didn't mean to yell at you. It's just too much right now. I'll go down there again but I'm not gonna like it one bit I tell you, and you will come with me understood?" I asked.  
  
"Yes lady Ishtar," he replied and walked along side with me.  
  
Knowing that I was going to be yelled at by that old fart for calling him old fart oh well. I walked in there with Darres. The senile old man was surprised to see me. Wow, first thing for everything I suppose. I sat down on the throne calmly and remembered to keep my cool. "So senile old man what can I do for you... -cough- I mean what can I do for you sir Keld?" I asked. There was another long silence along with some people's yelling. I knew that was coming. Yuujel was half trying to keep calm and half trying not laugh his ass off. Darres among them was coughing so all of them would think he had a cough or something. Jill and Krai were busting their sides laughing as hard as they can. Leene was staring at me or rather glaring daggers at me. Ashley was a bit gigglish. He just laughed a bit. Old senile man coughed for everyone to stop laughing their butts off.  
  
"As you can see lady Ishtar you are engaged to lord Yuujel as the matter of a fact," he said.  
  
"As if you senile old man... I mean sir Keld. Um... when is it?" I asked.  
  
"You're curious why don't we try asking lord Yuujel's mother, lay Sonia?" he asked  
  
"Ok where is she?" I asked.  
  
"Um... entering right about now," he said.  
  
"WHAT!!! YOU SET THIS JUNK UP DIDN'T YOU, YOU OLD SENILE BASTARD!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  
  
"What's going on?" lady Sonia asked  
  
"Nothing aunt Sonia I was just testing my voice," I said sweat dropping.  
  
"Ok... sir Keld you invited me here? Oh good evening lady Leene, captain Ashley, my dear son Yuujel, lady Ishtar and sir Darres," she said.  
  
I knew my freakin life was going downhill. I stood up and excused myself. I ran to my room, grabbed sidia and put on my holy knight costume and ran to the window. First I locked everything that was able to unlock. Then I put a bunch of pillows and such and place a blanket on it. Now they think I'm asleep. I jumped out the window and landed n a horse that was there and I rode off like the wind. I was hoping that I would find Duzie. I was in a deep forest with weird trees that seem to be alive and their branches were felt like they want to kill me. I rode faster and I saw a vague form of a cottage. There was an old man spanking his son. I giggled a bit but then walked up to the man. "excuse me have you seen a kyawl that looks like this?" I asked. I showed him a picture of Duzie, the ears, the tail and all.  
  
"I'm sorry sir knight but I have not but I have seen a roaming figure with snow white hair and red crimson eyes that was the color of blood. He has pale white skin and wore a completely black clothing including his boots and he appeared about 5 "11" that's about all I know right now. So he seemed like a vampire but I suppose he could be a human eh?" he asked.  
  
I thanked the man and walked off. Trudging behind me was my horse. I was getting suspicious that Duzie is here. I know I feel it for sure... I turned my head around and saw...  
  
Fire-chan: hello well chapter two done short eh? But oh well... and plz r and r sry for the cliffy next chapter will be longer too. 


End file.
